The present invention relates to women's hair-curlers, and more particularly to hair-curlers of the non-electrothermal type.
At home and beauty parlors, hollow cylindrical hair-curlers for winding hair thereon are generally used to arrange the women's hair or to curl the hair in the desired style. Hair-curlers heretofore used require hairpins for holding the wound hair in place, whether they are those made of steel and having a number of air apertures or those made of urethane foam. The hair is wound onto the cylindrical hair curler by rotating the curler by fingers and is held thereto by a separate hairpin. Accordingly the hairpin must be inserted in place by fingers of one hand while holding the curler by the fingers of the other hand in an awkward position. Thus it is not easy to hold the curled hair. Since a number of hair-curlers are usually used on the head, use of curlers requires an inefficient and cumbersome procedure. Moreover, hairpins are apt to be lost, and curlers are useless without hairpins.
Hair-curlers of another type have already been introduced into use which comprise a hollow cylindrical core and a holding frame pivoted to the core as a substitute for the hairpin. With this type of hair-curlers heretofore known, the holding frame connected to the cylindrical core is not rotatable relative to the core but is merely made pivotable, so that when the cylindrical core is rotated to wind the hair thereon, the holding frame also rotates therewith. Consequently it is frequently impossible to hold the hair by the frame when the core has been rotated to the desired angularly displaced position, because at the position of the cylindrical core where the hair has been completely wound up thereon, the holding frame is not always so positioned as to be pivotable.